1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a transmission apparatus, a display apparatus, and an image display system. More particularly, this invention relates to a transmission apparatus, etc., suitably applied to an image display system, such as a projector system, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
To date, an image display system, in which a transmission apparatus transmits a video signal to a display apparatus, and an image is displayed on the display apparatus on the basis of the video signal, has been familiar. Here, the transmission apparatus includes, for example, a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) recorder, a set-top box, and the other AV sources (Audio Visual sources). Also, the display apparatus includes, for example, a television receiver, a projector, and the other display units.
In recent years, in such an image display system, HDMI (High Definition Multimedia Interface) is being widespread as a communication interface transmitting an uncompressed digital video signal between a transmission apparatus and a display apparatus at a high speed. For example, WO2002/078336 Publication includes a detailed description on the HDMI standard.